Boissons et mal de crâne
by Crazy Av
Summary: L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à boire avec modération ils disaient, et je les crois parfaitement maintenant. Comment en étaient ils arriver là ? ça c'était une bonne question à laquelle tentait de résoudre Adrien
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey ! me revoilà pour un os Miraculous mais tout d'abord c'est du M donc je ne veux pas que de jeunes âme pure tombe ici par hasard je vous aurais prévenue ! 18+**

 **Et avant toutes chose c'est un Univers Alternatif x) donc maintenant que c'est précisé je peux vous dire que tous ça à était écrit grâce à un vielle écrit que j'avais écrit pour Fullmétal Alchemist Soirée bourré avec Roy Mustang x) BONNE LECTURE )**

* * *

L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à boire avec modération ils disaient, et je les crois parfaitement maintenant.

Comment en étaient ils arriver là ? ça c'était une bonne question à laquelle tentait de résoudre Adrien maintenant allongé dans son lit se tenant la tête.

Au soir des vacances d'été, Adrien en compagnie d'Alya Nino et Marinette ainsi qu'avec les rares amis qu'ils avaient gardés du collège jusqu'à la faculté, ils avaient fêté dans l'appartement du jeune adonis blond comme il se devait leur diplôme universitaire en grande pompe, la musique avait battu son plein, les rires, la joie et l'euphorie avaient été les maîtresses de la soirée.

Lui qui ne buvait pas d'habitude, il restait généralement cantonné aux cocktails de fruits non alcoolisées, cette soirée là il s'était dit que deux ou trois verres ne lui feraient pas de mal. Grossière erreur ! Le bellâtre blond dès son troisième verre avait bien sentit que s'il buvait un verre de plus s'en était fini de lui et de son éducation de parfait gentleman. Nino lui avait dit la première fois que le jeune homme avait trop bu selon les termes du jeune homme était qu'il avait l'alcool joyeux et qu'il était assez entreprenant et taquin, le jeune modèle avait alors compris que son côté exubérant refaisait surface plus facilement. Bien que cela ne le dérange pas vraiment, il préférait tout de même savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne voudrait pas par erreur contrarier quelqu'un, lui qui détestait faire du mal aux gens.

Mais aujourd'hui son cerveau semblait s'amuser à lui rappeler qu'il avait un peu trop bu en lui martelant l'intérieur du crâne, tout comme son chat Plagg qui s'amusait à lui monter quelques fois pour ne pas dire souvent sur le visage pour lui demander à manger.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre, et les rayons agréables de l'astre offraient une faible visibilité à la pièce, Adrien pas encore tout à fait réveillé, le jeune homme pensait qu'il s'était effondré dans son lit comme une masse après s'être complètement déshabillé par il ne savait quel miracle.

Tournant la tête le jeune homme aperçut une sublime chevelure de jais lui faisant dos a priori en tenue d'Ève

Tout comme lui était en tenue d'Adam, il était nue..nu ? NU ! comment ça nue ?Pourquoi !? qui était donc la personne avec qui il s'était réveillé ? il ne se souvenait de rien ! bon sang qu'avait t'il fait ? le jeune Agreste se reprit alors, essayant de reprendre ses esprits enfilant un boxeur.

Bon reprenons pensa t'il. Il avait d'abord accueilli ses meilleures amie Nino Alya et Marinette, puis les autres membres de sa classe, en suite il avait servit les boissons les apéritifs puis après il avait bu deux ou trois verre en profitant de la musique en riant à de vieux souvenirs de cours, enfin la dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était Marinette, puis le trou noir..plus rien le black out…

Il ne parvenait même pas à se rappeler si c'était la jeune femme qui voulait lui parler de quelque chose ou bien si c'était lui qui était venu la trouver.

Mais en tous cas il y penserait plus tard..par ce que la personne qui était à côté de lui commençait à se réveiller !et bon sang..sa compagne de sommeil était tout aussi nue que lui !

-Hummm…Alya…j'ai mal à la tête...je veux dormir...soupirait une voix douce et mélodieuse semblable aux champs des oiseaux, bougeant dans le lit restant comme par miracle sur le ventre n'exposant pas sa poitrine.

-Mari couvre toi..rougissait au plus au point le jeune homme s'étant retourné, le jeune Agreste en ayant profité pour poser un t-shirt sur le lit à côté de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène.

-Alya tu as trop crié ta joie..on dirait Adrien…riait la jeune femme se relevant, et pourquoi veux tu que je me couvre on est fin juin..il fait bien trop chaud, et puis tu m'a déjà vu en sous vêtements

-Mari..ce n'est pas Alya, c'est Adrien…enfile mon t-shirt s'il te plaie...tu n'as rien sur toi…

-Pardon ? Ad..Adrien ?!…dit t'elle écarquillant ses yeux azur

mais ! mais ! mais ! disait t'elle le visage aussi rouge qu'une rose rouge vermillon se couvrant des draps remerciant l'adonis aux cheveux d'or de lui faire dos ainsi que de lui avoir donné un t-shirt, même dans les situations les plus gênantes il était un réel gentleman.

-Tu sais..je ne me souviens de rien, tout comme toi..mais à mon avis, on a trop bu et on se sera endormi tout simplement au même endroit et comme je ne vois aucune protection dans ma poubelle nous n'avons rien fait…, disait il essayant de détendre la jeune femme qui avait enfilé son t-shirt favori noir à patte de chat verte.

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison, soupira t'elle rassurée et si cela avait été le cas elle aurait voulu s'en souvenir bon sang !*

-Allons prendre un petit déjeuner et nous mettrons en commun se dont on se souvient vaguement histoire de mettre tout ça au clair, sourit t'il

-Oui ! tu as raison, dit elle se levant voulant tirer la porte vers elle, celle-ci ne venant pas restant coincée

Adrien voyant bien que la jeune femme n'arrivât* pas à ouvrir la porte il s'approcha d'elle et mis sa main sur celle-ci

-Ne t'en fais pas, il arrive que ma porte ne s'ouvre pas nécessairement c'est un vieux appartement mais il a son charme. Il faut tirer vers soi un peu plus fort, dit il alliant le geste à la parole.

L'adonis tira malheureusement un peu trop fort sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit évidemment, mais personne n'en passa le pas, car l'éphèbe blond dans son geste entraîna Marinette dans sa chute, et nos deux protagonistes favoris tombèrent à la renverse l'un sur l'autre. Les yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre, Adrien se perdant volontiers dans le bleu céruléen de sa dulcinée, il était vrai que la jeune femme avait bien changé depuis le jour ou ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle avait gagné en forme féminine au début du lycée, et face aux regards des jeunes garçons aux hormones en pleines effervescences, c'était tout naturellement qu'Adrien et Nino avaient alors pris la décision encouragée très fortement par Alya que de protéger Marinette qui était beaucoup trop absorbé par sa passion de la mode pour s'en rendre réellement compte.

Le jeune homme s'était alors posé en protecteur et ce jusqu'à aujourd'hui...mais ses sentiments envers son amie avaient évolué, au fond de lui il en était arrivé à la conclusion il y a quelques mois qu'il était alors tombé amoureux d'elle.

Aujourd'hui Marinette était la femme la plus magnifique qu'Adrien avait eu la chance de rencontrer, il avait croisé moult modèle tout aussi parfaite les unes que les autres..mais elles n'arrivaient et n'arriveront jamais à la cheville de l'élue de son cœur.

Tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux d'obsidienne plongeait également ses yeux d'azur dans le regard de jade de son idéal masculin, dans sa chute elle avait posé ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme qui avait amorti sa chute, et bon sang elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse de ce jeune homme depuis le début..mais il lui fallait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas perdre pied..son torse si parfait..ses muscles parfaitement dessiné par le temps et le sport qu'il pratiquait…il était si envoûtant, un enchantement pour ses yeux.

Et sans s'en rendre compte leurs visages s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, Marinette pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme de sa vie sur sa peau, ça ne pouvait qu'être un rêve !

-Si c'est un rêve je ne veux plus jamais être réveillée, chuchota t'elle doucement

-Je peux te prouver que ce n'en est pas un, murmura le mannequin embrassant enfin Marinette avec une tendresse infinie.

Celle-ci d'abord surprise, ne mis que quelques secondes avant de répondre également au baisé de son partenaire. Le baiser semblant alors durer pendant des heures pour le jeune couple.

Et à leurs grand damnent ils durent se séparer dû au manque d'air cruel qui se faisait sentir.

-Je t'aime Marinette, avouai enfin Adrien, ça fait trop longtemps que je voulais te le dire, je t'aime tant..si tu savais,

je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a longtemps, mais mon cœur ne me l'a fait comprendre qu'il n'y à que quelques mois...quand je t'ai vue si proche avec Luka…à la bibliothèque..je me suis senti si honteux j'ai été terriblement jaloux de lui...je ne te voulais que pour moi.. mais je n'avais pas à décider de tes relations..c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris...je te le redis encore Marinette, je t'aime..mais je comprendrais que..que tu n'acceptes pas mes sentiments..

Dans l'esprit de la jeune franco-chinoise, les milliers de mini Marinette qui tentaient en vain de faire fonctionner le cerveau en ébullition de la jeune femme ne parvenaient pas à gérer la joie immense de celle-ci. C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'elle pouvait espérer de la part de l'homme de ses rêves. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? c'était tout bonnement impossible pour elle. Ce fut alors sans un mot que cette dernière embrassa Adrien répondant aux sentiments du jeune homme qu'elle partageait il y a de cela longtemps.

* * *

 ** _« Si cela avait était le cas elle aurait voulue s'en souvenir bon sang !* »_**

 **Pour ça x) je vous cache pas qu'au début je voulais partir sur un lemon et puis finalement non x) ou alors peu être plus tard si je modifie l'os, je veux d'abord savoir si ça vous à plus ^^ et croyez moi j'en ai chercher synonymes et du vocabulaire pour tenter de pas trop me répéter mais je crois j'ai fail un peu xD**

 **Bon x) en espérant que ça vous ai plus autant qu'a moi, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez dans les reviews *o* je dis à la prochaine je vous aime tous ! BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS**


	2. chapter 2

**Je le redis c'est du M et dans cette suite il y a un lemon et je ne veux voir aucune personne de moins 18ans ici ! c'est du 18+ j'aurais prévenu. Viens pas te plaindre jeune Billy si tu en ressors tout déboussolé je t'aurais prévenue avant uwu**

 **Bon j'avoue ! au début j'avais dit que je ferais quelques changements à l'os mais au final voilà j'ai fais une suite x) dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews ça me motive de malade *o* on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je vous aiiiiiiiiiiiime !**

* * *

Précédemment dans Boissons et mal de crâne.

Dans l'esprit de la jeune franco-chinoise, les milliers de mini Marinette qui tentaient en vain de faire fonctionner le cerveau en ébullition de la jeune femme ne parvenaient pas à gérer la joie immense de celle-ci. C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'elle pouvait espérer de la part de l'homme de ses rêves. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? c'était tout bonnement impossible pour elle. Ce fut alors sans un mot que cette dernière embrassa Adrien répondant aux sentiments du jeune homme qu'elle partageait il y a de cela longtemps.

Puis tout s'enchaîna, comme si l'eau coulait de source entre eux, les corps s'enlaçaient et se découvraient pour la première fois, c'était une évidence pour eux à présent, les mains de l'éphèbe aux cheveux d'or trouvaient leurs chemins d'elles mêmes. Il déposait de tendres baisers dans la nuque sucrée de sa dulcinée aux cheveux d'encre, tout en passant doucement ses mains sous le t-shirt de sa bien aimée rencontrant sa douce peau laiteuse, semblable a du satin . Celle-ci pris par aux avances de son blond basculant alors sur le lit du jeune homme, plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure d'or de son amant et l'autre dans le dos du concerné, pour en suite passer sur son torse et dessiner ses muscles un part un avec une grande délicatesse tel la caresse d'une plume.

-Je t'aime Mari, murmura le jeune Agreste en déshabillant avec délicatesse sa petite amie.

Si tu ne te sens pas prête, que tu désires arrêter dis le moi. Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je te promets d'être le plus tendre possible, tu es pour moi la personne la plus précieuse dans ce monde et je refuse de te faire du mal, dit t'il plongeant son regard de jade dans celui de Marinette

Sentant son t-shirt lui être retirée, de manière à laisser apparaître ses seins, elle pouvait sentir le doux souffle chaud d'Adrien sur sa peau de porcelaine.  
-Je t'aime Adrien. Ne te fais pas de soucis, si ça ne vas pas je te le dirais. J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi.

Le jeune homme rougit voyant le décolleté splendide de la jeune femme. Couvrant de tendres baisers la poitrine de la jeune ébène, il se permit de descendre avec une lenteur calculé le long du ventre doux de l'ébonite puis de continuer sur ses cuisses. La jeune femme se cambrait sous les divins frissons qu'elle ressentait et finit par écarter les jambes sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Le blond remonta doucement pour finir par embrasser la fleur d'amour de sa bien aimée. Marinette ne put alors réprimer un long et adorable gémissement aux oreilles de son amour, prononçant le prénom de celui avec une tendresse infinie.

Il la prépara avec le maximum de douceur. Il savait que c'était la toute première fois de la brune. Jouant de sa langue sur sa féminité il se permit de pénétrer doucement la jeune femme d'un doigt cherchant le point qui allait lui faire voir les étoiles.  
Ce qui ne fut pas bien long à trouver. Adrien était en quelque sorte guidé par les halètements de sa tendre qui étaient plus ou moins sonores. Il passa alors sur le point G de sa belle qui retenue un petit cri de surprise, les joues devenue vermillon part le plaisir. Elle continua à le laisser faire puis a un moment donné, elle renversa doucement la situation, se mettant à califourchon sur lui, lui embrassant le torse y laissant des petites marques rouge, elle continua à l'embrasser sentant le membre tendu de plaisir de son amant, qu'elle ne tarda pas à en prendre en bouche avec la plus grande des douceurs.

Le jeune Agreste fut surpris du retournement de situation mais il n'en demandait pas tant.  
Où sa douce avait t'elle bien pu apprendre de si exquises caresses si tendres et sensuelles ?  
La jeune femme entendant les gémissements de son amant continua ses vas et viens mais retira la virilité de celui ci de sa bouche pour la lécher tel comme un esquimau de sa base jusqu'à son sommet suçotant et embrassant de temps à autre le gland de celui avec une extrême tendresse.

L'adonis, se sentant à la limite de la douleur et d'une envie irrémédiablement folle de sa belle, la retourna sur le dos et la pénétra délicatement. Les draps se tachèrent légèrement de sang et Adrien inquiet regarda sa petite amie en lui demandant si elle se sentait bien. Cette dernière le rassura en l'embrassant avec fougue et passion tandis que le jeune modèle commença un long mouvement de va et viens le plus lent et délicat possible pour ne pas blesser l'amour de sa vie.  
Un long gémissement se fit alors entendre aux oreilles du blond, qui continuait ses mouvements de reins le plus doucement possible. Pour la jeune styliste, c'était le début d'un nouveaux plaisir jusqu'à l'ore inconnu. La jeune Du pain Cheng ne put que prononcer avec sensualité le prénom de son amant.  
-Ha...Adrien, haletait celle-ci sous les coups de hanches de son amant, les joues encore rouges. J'en...mon dieux ! S'exclama t'elle sentant son bel amant aux yeux d'un vert émeraude si claire, frôler sur son point G pendant de longues minutes.

Le jeune homme était aux anges. Jamais le jeune héros de Paris n'avait été si bien. Leurs deux corps s'épousaient à la perfection et il perdait tout doucement le sens des réalités en s'enivrant du parfum doux et sucré de la jeune ébène en plongeant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Voulant donner encore plus d'amour et de sensation à sa Mari chérie comme il aimait la surnommer, il roula délicatement de manière à se retrouver lui sur le dos et sa belle au dessus de lui. Adrien les mains sur les hanches de sa belle brune accentuait la cadence au fur et à mesure des gémissements d'extases que sa belle prononçait.  
Cette dernière, les mains sur le torse de son bien aimé s'était cambrée vers l'arrière donnant tout son corps magnifique à la vue de son amant qui pouvait en profiter pour lui caresser les courbes de ses seins, passer le long de sa taille de guêpe et puis descendre jusqu'à la féminité même de la jeune femme pour la titiller en plus de la pénétration qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide.

-Ad..Adri..Adrien, je...vais...  
La jeune femme avait un mal fou d'articuler la moindre phrase alors qu'elle sentait la jouissance arriver à grand pas. Elle ne savait dire ce qui lui faisait le plus de bien entre les caresses douces sur son bouton d'or ou les frôlements intérieurs si intenses par l'homme de ses rêves. Un énorme frisson d'une force jamais connue auparavant la traversa et elle hurla de plaisir avant de se sentir retomber sur le corps de son amour qui lui aussi se libérait en elle.  
Ouvrant délicatement ses yeux couleurs azur, elle tomba à la rencontre du regard de jade du blond de sa vie et ne put que lui murmurer.

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi Marinette, sourit amoureusement le jeune homme.

La jeune femme a la chevelure de jais se collant au torse parfait de son amant pour sentir la chaleur de son corps sous elle écoutant son cœur battre, enivrée par son parfum naturel, souriant tendrement.

Adrien caressant les cheveux de sa belle et tendre, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs. Lui murmurant des mots d'amour emplit de sincérité.

* * *

 **Voilààààààààààààààààà x) en espérant que ça vous ait plus ^^ dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews *o* ça me motive ! je vous dis à la prochaine je vous aime ! *o***


End file.
